Games consisting of supported target pieces, such as balls, and a tethered missile piece to be aimed and swung at an opposing player's target pieces are known in a number of forms.
The objective of this invention is to provide a game apparatus of this general character which is more interesting and entertaining in its construction and mode of use than any known prior art apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a game apparatus of the mentioned type which has a striking and unique three dimensional appearance and construction resulting in an equally unique and interesting mode of operation, requiring a degree of skill and attention on the part of players.
A further object is to provide a game apparatus which may be played by one or more players up to the number of players corresponding to the number of sides of the apparatus or two times the number of sides, if desired.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tethered swinging ball game apparatus whose basic construction is in the form of a pyramid, either three sided or four sided, and wherein a level multi-sided support for object or target balls is disposed interiorly and centrally of the exterior main pyramid frame at an elevation above and parallel to the base plane of the latter.
Another object is to provide a game apparatus of the character described whose supporting framework can be constructed entirely from rod stock of one diameter made from various convenient materials.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.